AMOR CAECUS EST
by ShikaIno Guardians
Summary: Apa kamu percaya, bahwa laki-laki dan perempuan bisa bersahabat tanpa ada embel-embel cinta di dalamnya? / SIVE 2016 - Hanakotoba. Say it with flowers! /HANAKOTOBA/MIND/ALSTROMERIA / collab fict by Deka Faustine and Reen-AP.


**AMOR CAECUS EST**

© collab fict by **Deka Faustine** and **Reen-AP**.

Dedict for **ShikaIno Valentine Event 2016-Hanakotoba. Say it with flowers**!

 **[SIVE 2016-MIND-ALSTROMERIA]**

Apa kamu percaya, bahwa laki-laki dan perempuan bisa bersahabat tanpa ada embel-embel cinta di dalamnya? Jika kau menanyakannya padaku 3 tahun lalu, maka tak ragu untuk ku anggukkan kepala. Tapi, jika kau menanyakannya saat ini, maka aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena, aku Yamanaka Ino mungkin telah terjerat tali cinta Nara Shikamaru. Sahabatku sendiri.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Amor Caecus Est © Deka Faustine and Reen-AP.

 **Warning** : AU, Friend zone, OOC, Typo(s), etc.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku, kuraba meja kecil di samping tempat tidur untuk melihat jam di ponsel. Pukul 01:39 dinihari, aku mendesah sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku terbangun tengah malam seperti ini. Ku singkirkan _bed cover_ ungu yang menyelimuti tubuhku, aku berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkanku dengan balkon di luar kamar.

Udara dingin langsung menyambutku begitu aku membuka pintu, aku berjalan menuju kursi, meletakkan ponsel, laptop, air minum dan setoples keripik kentang di atas meja. Ini adalah _spot_ favoritku kala terbangun tengah malam, duduk memandangi langit yang bertabur bintang sembari mengetik apa saja yang terlintas dalam benakku, kadang pula aku melanglang buana di dunia maya, membaca atau hanya sekadar _chatting_ dengan teman-teman yang juga memiliki problema yang sama sepertiku.

Sembari menunggu laptop melakukan proses _booting_ , kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar, kota Suna memang tak pernah tidur, dinihari seperti ini pun jalan masih terlihat ramai dan beberapa warung makan di pinggir jalan juga masih terlihat terang. Oh iya, apa aku sudah memperkenalkan diri? Sepertinya belum, perkenalkan aku Ino Yamanaka, mahasiswi yang sekarang duduk dibangku semester 4, fakultas matematika ilmu pengetahuan alam, jurusan ilmu biologi, Universitas Kazekage, Sunagakure.

Aku berasal dari Konoha, sebuah kota indah yang terletak di selatan negara Hi, kota sejuk yang di kelilingi gunung tertinggi, gunung Hokage. Konoha dan Suna bisa ditempuh dengan perjalanan darat selama 17 jam dengan medan yang cukup membuat perut terkuras. Makanya, aku jarang pulang seperti saat ini. Hampir sebagian besar populasi di kost yang kuhuni pulang kampung, entah ke Kumo, Mizu, Kiri, atau Konoha. Tapi, aku memilih tinggal karena memang libur semester ganjil tak selama semester genap.

Aku merantau di Suna bersama beberapa kawan SMA, sebut saja Sakura Haruno yang menjadi mahasiswi kedokteran, Hinata Hyuuga di sastra Inggris, Naruto Uzumaki yang menjadi penghuni teknik geologi, dan Shikamaru Nara mahasiswa teknik perminyakan—sahabatku sejak kecil dan juga orang yang diam-diam kucintai.

Aku mengalihkan atensiku pada laptop yang telah menampilkan fotoku sebagai wallpaper, dengan segera aku mengklik ms-word dan menuangkan perasaanku tentang dia, tentang laki-laki itu, tentang Shikamaru.

Dua Purnama.

Cintaku membusuk dua purnama, sebab menunggumu hanya menjadikanku pesakitan. Pernyataanmu kunanti hingga purnama kesekian. Semula, aku melapangkan hati. Dengan satu alasan purba bahwa hatiku terlanjur tertuju padamu. Hingga pada akhirnya kusadari, kerdil sekali pikiranku yang mengikat langkahku padamu. Ini memang kebodohanku, terlalu bodoh di perdaya hati, padahal banyak lelaki yang mendekatiku. Namun, semua kuabaikan karena aku selalu terjebak perasaan padamu. Aku sudah lelah menjadi perempuan dungu yang harus menunggumu menoleh ke samping untuk menyadari keberadaanku.

Sejujurnya, aku memang merasa seperti perempuan bodoh. Ya, perempuan macam apa yang menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Sedari awal kita memang tak pernah membuat peraturan tertulis tentang itu. Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa tersiksa tiap kali ada di sampingnya, karena perasaanku tak lagi sama seperti dulu saat kita masih berseragam sekolah dasar atau menengah. Iya, aku baru menyadari perasaanku saat kami duduk di bangku terakhir sekolah atas, 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan sejak saat itu yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah merutuki hatiku yang dengan lancangnya menyukai Shikamaru.

Aku mengenalnya bertahun-tahun lalu saat kita masih belum tahu apa itu huruf atau angka, orang tua kami berteman hingga kami pun dekat karena tingginya intensitas pertemuan kedua keluarga. Sejak masuk sekolah aku memang sudah satu kelas dengannya dan terulang sampai kami kelas XII hanya pemilihan jurusan di universitaslah yang memisahkan kami.

Aku menghela napas, kehidupan percintaanku terdengar begitu rumit. Padahal ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh hati. Mengapa Tuhan tak langsung melabuhkanku pada orang yang tepat juga dengan rasa yang tepat? Aku sering kali bertanya seperti itu. Namun, hanya desauan anginlah yang seolah mengejekku.

Aku beralih pada laptop yang sudah terhubung dengan dunia maya, ku klik ikon fesbuk pada _desktop_ dan seketika akun sosmedku pun terpampang. Ada 3 pesan yang masuk, ku klik ikon amplop pada pojok kanan atas, 1 pesan dari SakuraBlossom, 1 pesan dari Rei Gaara dan 1 pesan lagi dari Nara Shikamaru. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak membuka pesan dari orang terakhir demi keselamatan hatiku, aku hanya membalas pesan dari Sakura dan Gaara.

TING!

Dentingan halus pertanda pesan masuk berbunyi. Pesan dari Gaara, oh iya Rei Gaara adalah ketua Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa fakultas Teknik. Aku mengenalnya saat mencari Shikamaru di sana. Dia laki-laki yang tampan dengan rambut merah dan mata hijau seperti jade.

Berada 1 tingkat di atasku tapi kita seumuran.

Aku _chatting_ dengan Gaara selama hampir 2 jam, tak terasa jam sudah menunjuk angka 3 dengan jarum panjang di angka 5. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk karena udara sudah semakin dingin. Ku akhiri percakapanku dengan Gaara dan bergegas membereskan meja. Sebelum mematikan laptop, aku menyempatkan diri untuk membuat 2 status terlebih dulu,

Ino Yamanaka. 5 minutes ago.

 _"Seseorang pernah bertanya: Apa hal menyedihkan yang pernah kualami? Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawabnya, hal paling menyedihkan adalah ketika kau menyadari bahwa kau menyukai orang yang tak mungkin bisa kau miliki karena dia tak pernah menengok ke samping untuk melihat keberadaanmu."_

Like. Comment. Share.

.

Ino Yamanaka. a seconds ago.

"Aku layaknya bunga Alstromeria. Bertahan di atas kata kesetiaan. Walaupun diam-diam mawar merah mekar di hatiku, namun atas nama persahabatan kan kumatikan dia sebelum kuncupnya merekah. Akan kutanam Alstromeria dan kupupuki dengan pengorbanan, berkorban untuk dia yang tak menyadari perasaanku. Bukankah cinta memang tak selamanya harus memiliki? Maka dari itu, terima persembahanku setangkai Alstromeria yang melambangkan kesetiaanku atas ikatan kita. Terima kasih. Kan kupangkas mawar merah sampai ke akarnya."

Aku me- _log-out_ -kan akunku dan segera masuk kamar, berdoa agar kode yang kukirim lewat status bisa dia pahami. Selamat tidur.

 **Omake.**

Shikamaru mengernyit membaca 2 status baru dari sahabat pirangnya. Apa maksudnya? Siapa lelaki itu? Sahabat katanya? Ceh, kenapa Ino tak pernah cerita? Dan, apaan dia tak membalas pesan yang dia kirimkan? Padahal Ino sedang _online_. Lihat saja, akan dia paksa Ino untuk bicara sebentar pagi. Ck

.

.

.

.

.

wahai makhluk berambut nanas,

.

.

.

.

.

PEKA OI!

 **FIN!**

 **a/n:**

"Fict ini kutulis berdasarkan cerita nyata yang kualami. Dan, kudedikasikan ini untuk laki-laki (sahabatku) yang menjadi inti cerita ini, "Aloysius Yudhistira" di manapun kamu, kuharap kamu baik-baik saja."

Love,

 **Deka Faustine.**


End file.
